


Cost

by sinandcinnamon



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandcinnamon/pseuds/sinandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  pain *the good kind*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cost

Xander's teeth pressed deeper into his lip, muffling the moan that wanted to escape. Dean's hand was steady and grounding, a splay of calloused warmth in the small of his back. It wasn't enough to distract him, though, not when Dean's cock was pushing its way into him with no preparation beyond a quick smear of bottled slickness. The stretch of it was exquisite, painful pleasure kindling like it could flare into fire at any moment. No more than a moment before they were moving together, too impatient to wait after how long it had been this time, every time... Neither one of them had the luxury of nine to five with two weeks paid, and sometimes Xander wondered if it was worth it, dark months of silent yearning split by the unpredictible times they could claim a day or two together. In this moment, he knew he couldn't give this up, whatever the cost.


End file.
